In today's largely paperless office environment, the physical mail room has become an afterthought for many employees. Whereas in the past, much business-critical communication to an employee's physical mailbox, today's communication is largely reliant upon email and other electronic forms of communication delivered over a communication network. This paperless communication has also enabled many employees to work from locations, such as their home, as computer networks reduce the need for these employees to always be onsite during business hours. Consequently, many employees rarely check the physical mailboxes at their workplace, sometimes missing important and time-sensitive business communications.